


∞

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC-verse] [Inédit] Un intervalle de passé dans le présent pour mieux construire l'avenir. Pour mieux se comprendre. Pour mieux s'aimer, encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	∞

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Parce que j'avais envie et puis c'est tout.  
> (et sinon, se déroule environ un an après Fragments)

 

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi le premier jour. »

 

Le souffle tiède de l’Espagnol effleure le dos nu du Cancer et celui-ci frissonne alors qu’il ne le sent pas. A l’inverse, le regard de son amant qu’il devine posé sur ses épaules, et ses mots qu’il accueille au creux de son être, le troublent plus que de raison. Mais laquelle en vérité ? Celle, ou plus exactement ce qui lui en a tenu lieu pendant vingt ans ? Ou cette autre, nouvelle et inconfortable aux entournures de ne pas encore avoir été suffisamment endossée ?

Shura ne peut pas voir son visage, tourné vers la large baie vitrée au-delà de laquelle le ciel est blanc d’une neige suspendue aux dernières bourrasques qui se raréfient d’heure en heure. Bientôt un calme glacé s’étendra sur la lande et avec lui, un manteau virginal dont l’épaisseur n’aura d’importance que pour ceux qui auront l’obligation de le fouler. Ce ne sera pas leur cas, à tous les deux : ils ont assez de provisions et de bois pour demeurer à l’écart du monde des jours entiers.

Angelo ferme les yeux comme les lèvres du Capricorne s’égarent dans les méandres déchiquetés de ses cicatrices. Il n’est pas capable de les localiser à chaque instant, tant ses chairs ont perdu toute sensibilité sur la quasi totalité de son dos, depuis le bas de sa nuque à la naissance de ses reins. Sa peau, en de larges endroits, n’est plus que de la matière morte et durcie, un artifice, une insulte pour les mains naïves qui croiraient percevoir une humanité sous les stigmates. Pourtant, de loin en loin, la vie surgit au gré de parcelles miraculeusement épargnées, demeurées vierges de toute forme de sévices et que Shura a appris à localiser au fil des mois. Ses baisers s’y attardent comme le bout de ses doigts, aussi légers que des plumes, et l’homme frémit sous la caresse fugace.

La gorge serrée par la tendresse de son compagnon, cette tendresse qui le submerge et dans laquelle il se laisse sombrer, éperdu, il se fait violence pour se retourner, déroutant par là même l’Ibérique de son exploration attentive. Ce dernier pourrait s’en formaliser ; il se contente de déchiffrer l’éclat dans le regard bleu que le Cancer rive au sien et se rallonge à côté de lui, une main posée sur le ventre plat de l’autre homme qui se soulève anormalement vite.

 

« Tu m’aimes depuis tout ce temps-là ? »

La voix éraillée de l’Italien crisse dans le silence et force sa gouaille pour mieux occulter sa fêlure :

« Ce n’est plus de la patience à ce stade, c’est de l’abnégation : remarque, têtu comme tu es…

— J’ai dit que j’étais tombé amoureux de toi, pas que je t’aimais. Nuance. »

Hors la main du Capricorne posée sur lui, les deux hommes ne se touchent que par les yeux, et Shura reprend tout en repositionnant sa tête sur son bras replié :

« Au début, j’ai détesté celui que tu étais. Et je me suis détesté par la même occasion.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne rentrais pas dans le cadre ?

— Pas dans celui de mes valeurs, en effet.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai : Aioros avait des principes et toi des valeurs. »

La jalousie perce sous la raillerie et Shura sent les abdominaux se contracter sous sa paume, devine le soupir que l’autre retient tant bien que mal et auquel il finit d’ailleurs par céder le pas :

« Au moins, à toi, on t’aura enseigné des choses. Pas forcément utiles, hein, attention, mais c’est toujours ça de pris comme on dit.

— Celles qu’on apprend par soi-même ne sont pas moins importantes.

— Si tu le dis. »

 

Le prendre contre lui, serrer sa tête entre ses bras, lui frictionner le crâne au passage avant de le secouer comme un prunier pour l’empêcher de ressasser une perception plutôt que des faits, la plus mauvaise des habitudes selon l’Espagnol : un projet qu’il ne mettra pourtant pas à exécution en dépit de la furieuse envie qui l’étreint. Alors il se contente de lui jeter un de ces regards pénétrants dont il sait que le Cancer les déteste et d’ailleurs, ça ne rate pas : Angelo le fuit, se découvrant un intérêt subit pour la charpente en bois qui surplombe le lit.

« Et ça a duré longtemps ? Finit-il cependant par demander.

— Jusqu’au jour où tu m’as demandé de t’aider.

— Ton ego a dû en être tout ragaillardi, je parie.

— Ne pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas connaître les réponses, il me semble te l’avoir déjà dit. »

La voix de Shura est à peine plus sèche, et n’importe qui d’autre que l’Italien l’aurait considérée comme toujours aussi égale. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l’enchevêtrement de poutres, il avoue dans un murmure :

« Je voulais que tu arrêtes de me détester.

— Tu le savais ?

— Evidemment. »

La main droite du Cancer rejoint celle de son alter ego sur son ventre et leurs doigts se nouent, tandis que Shura se rapproche, que ses lèvres échouent sur l’épaule ronde et musculeuse.

« Je voyais ton dégoût et ton mépris quand tu me regardais. Or, toi tu comptais ; pas les autres. Qu’eux me détestent, me craignent, ok. Mais pas toi. Tu sais… »

Les lèvres d’Angelo s’entrouvrent sur une hésitation. Elles demeurent ainsi et l’Espagnol les contemple, suit la plénitude de leur profil, intercepte le coin de la bouche, avant d’y river son regard.

« … je me disais : “il faut qu’il voie que je suis différent, que je ne suis pas celui qu’il croit.” Sauf que c’était impossible, vu qu’au fond, c’est toi qui avais raison. Alors, je n’ai pas eu le choix : il a fallu que je change. Et quand tu m’as tendu la main ce jour-là, j’ai compris qu’à partir de ce moment, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. »

Le Cancer a basculé vers Shura et le surplombe du haut de ses bras tendus de part et d’autre de son corps.

« Je n’ai rien appris par moi-même. C’est toi, toi qui m’as tout enseigné. Toi qui as accepté de faire de moi un être humain. Et il fallait…

— Il fallait que je t’aime pour ça. »

Saisissant le visage d’Angelo entre ses mains, il l’attire vers lui et leurs lèvres se joignent l’espace d’un instant, avec une brièveté à l’aune de la fragilité de ce précaire équilibre auquel ils se sont raccrochés lorsqu’ils n’étaient encore que des adolescents.

« C’est peut-être vrai après tout. » Du pouce, Shura redessine la bouche de son ami et amant. « Tomber amoureux de celui que tu allais devenir en aimant celui que tu étais malgré tout … Ca me plaît aussi. »

Sous la caresse, Angelo sourit et une fossette se creuse sur sa joue, juste en dessous de la cicatrice blanche sur sa pommette hâlée :

« Merci de m’avoir aimé dans ce cas. Parce que tous ces efforts pour rien… Je crois que je t’en aurais voulu.

— Beaucoup ?

— Tu n’imagines pas à quel point. »

 

Les premiers flocons volètent sur la terrasse et fondent en touchant le bois, en effleurant la vitre tiédie par la chaleur de la pièce. Leur destin funeste s’accomplit dans l’indifférence des deux hommes, centrés l’un sur l’autre. Pourtant, c’est le même sort qui attend le Cancer : son âme doucement s’étiole dans le baiser, d’abord doux, puis incandescent qui l’unit à l’Espagnol. Le goût de première fois n’a jamais disparu ; et Angelo l’éprouve encore à chaque fois que ses lèvres trouvent celles de son compagnon, à l’instar d’une découverte sans cesse renouvelée de l’autre, d’un émerveillement devant l’inconnu, d’une longue attente enfin satisfaite. Et aussi, et surtout, de l’évidence éprouvée une nuit de printemps par-delà une souffrance infinie que lui seul avait su soulager.

Le présent s’est mué en une constante infinie, autour de laquelle le passé et l’avenir s’enroulent l’un sur l’autre. A eux deux, ils ont réussi à tresser leurs destins ensemble, à unir ce qu’a été et ce que sera leur existence l’un à côté de l’autre. Plus rien d’autre ne compte que cet être unique dont ils sont chacun une part essentielle.

Le silence s’épaissit au dehors et se referme en dedans.

Ils s’aiment.

C’est Tout.

 


End file.
